UA Reacts to Multiple Realities
by Eldrozul
Summary: I've seen so many of these stories before, so I wanted to try on making those myself. It's my first time doing this, though. Warning: Some stories are dark and angst at best, horrible at worse, and some characters may not act like in canon, so it's my characterization of them. Rated M.
1. Introduction

In a regular for the Class 1-A, students were doing regular class basis. Izuku Midoriya noticed something from the corner of his eye, a pencil eraser suddenly fell down at a slower rate, as he reaches it out to grab it, nothing happened. When he placed it down, it does exactly what he first saw it.

He raised his hand as the homeroom teacher, Aizawa took noticed of Midoriya and asked him.

"Yes? What is it, Midoriya?" He saw the resident problem child pointed his index finger on the eraser still dropping as it wasn't even moving. His eyes turned red as his hair raised upward, the entire class took noticed as he activated his quirk, looking at Uraraka. She was sweating profusely as she did something wrong. He turned his quirk off as he noticed that the eraser still floating in the open space. "Okay, Uraraka, did you do that?"

"Did what exactly, Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka replied confusion was written on her face as she began to see what he meant by that. She looked at his stare to the eraser, her eyes widen as she shook her head rapidly "I didn't do that, does everyone owned that eraser?!" She questioned everyone, as they're looking at the center of attention. The floating eraser.

"Who owned that eraser? Raise your hands, everyone!" Iida ordered the class to answer his question, all he received is a confused muttering as none of them owned the eraser.

Suddenly, deep laughter echoed through the classroom. **"It looks like they took the surreality of the situation so well!~"** A mysterious voice congratulates them for their level-headedness, some students are confused and asking questions in a frantic manner.

"Are you a villain?!"

"What's going on here?!"

"A villain manages to enter the school undetected?!"

The figure smirked as a single loud snap of its fingers, the entire classroom slowly unraveled itself in a cube box, the ceiling popped open as it folded itself, revealing a man in a red shirt and a black suit, covering his entire body in cloth. His head was entirely covered in a black mask cloth with two glowing eyes that stood out of his mask.

**"Now I've gotten you to attent-"** The man was cut off with an explosion rung behind the classroom. Bakugo propelled himself towards the figure before them, as the man raised his hand up, but not towards the explosive boy but to the teacher, preventing him from using his quirk nor his capture weapon. Letting the hothead attack the figure.

"Howitzer" Bakugo unleashed his ace in a hole "IMPACT!" A huge explosion engulfed the figure, however, the blast did nothing as the explosion suddenly sucked in by the man's hand, crumble it and reveal a small orange ball, glowing brightly as it was pulsing with explosive energy. He was holding Bakugo with his other hand, as Bakugo himself has tried to let go, but it wouldn't budge, the man has a trip grip.

**"Ah!~"** He looked at Bakugo's shocked expression as he glances over the rest of the students. **"A volunteer~ Howitzer Surprise!"**

He hurdles the minuscule ball of an explosion at the students as Todoroki, acting quickly, he conjured a wall of frozen ice, shielding them as they brace for impact. Shards of ice flew past them as the coast is clear, however, before the class gets the chance to retaliate. The man threw Bakugo like a ragdoll at Todoroki, the entire class were suddenly immobilized by an unknown force. **"That was fun, although we're on a tight schedule here since the others are waiting for you~"**

_'Others?!_' They all thought before he snapped his fingers and suddenly the area dissolved itself into a theatre, several familiar voices can be heard through the room.

"Ha! I win, pay up. All might!

"I thought they'll win but he immediately finished the fight."

"Now, gentlemen. Refrain yourself from betting on how the outcome would go, it's rude to bet on your students."

The class widen their eyes, surprised that the rest of the teachers and even the principal was there as well. Relaxing as if they've been here before. The figure materializes himself out of digital pixels. **"And I know what you're all be thinking right about now: who are you and what's the meaning of this?"** He called their attention.

"That latter would be Shouta's" Present Mic commented as the man in question shot a cold stare at his colleague. "Yo! Eldr, Can I take it from here?"

**"Certainly, however and sorry Mic. I would hand this one to All Might"** He waved the No. 1 Hero to bring up his introduction.

"Class, " All Might gesture towards the mysterious figure "He may appear to be threatening, but he's quite a good fellow. His name is Eldrozul, he would like to show all of your alternative realities of ourselves."

The class was astonished by the announcement, and they should be. They get to see a series of worlds differ from their world and they're amazed at that point. Eldrozul open his hand and suddenly the class can move and immediately, someone threw a pink ball at Bakugo, upon impact, it dispenses into a pink cloud, knocking him out in the process.

**"Thanks, Midnight. Although I have laid down the foundation of the worlds:**

**1\. The reality of different worlds may have similar events happen from your alpha. Which means if any of them is a similar scene, implies that it already has been done in your world.**

**2\. It doesn't change anything, once it's done; it's history no exception, it's only written by the winners anyways.**

**3\. You'll be seeing sides of people that are close to you and will be exposed, for your safety, it's better to explain it now rather than avoiding it altogether.**

**4\. And finally, it's not for my entertainment, it's meant to help you understand the concepts of reality and what our understandings are. To what it meant for you to play them out as you observe. And what you should be grateful for what you've encountered rather than hoping for an alternative"**

The class leans on, paying attention to the rules. Some are surprised by the #1 rule, their world are experienced something that already happens? That info shook them to the core, especially Midoriya. The green hair boy sigh in relief on #2 rule, however, quickly turned pale as a ghost when #3 rule was announced, he had no other choice but to spill them about his quirkless background and All for One. He looked at All Might, unnerved how he's taking all of it too well.

The #4 rule made them ponder over that for a bit. These alternative realities suggest that there are certain historical events that they wouldn't want the others to see especially they're remained hidden for an important good reason.

Eldrozul lowers his visibility by 50% as he stands in front of the theatre room. The pointed to the Hero Course Students. **"So any questions?"**

Iida was the first to respond "Are for certain that we'll learn from this?" He waved his hands around in a rapid chopping motion.

**"Of course, it depends on certain realities for which you'll be witnessing on,"** Eldr replied, looking at the Class Rep in amusement. He looked at Yaoyorozu's hand raised and accept it through open palm which glows green.

"What you mean by rule #4" She questioned, perplexed by the meaning behind it

.

**"Not a rule per se, more of an advice, it's better for you to accept what you have rather than what you think you deserve."**

The class ponders over the advice eldrozul gave them, sure they like to change certain things in their past they rather forget but they don't know for certain.

The theater screen flicker as it shines brightly, something has shimmering from Eldr's hand, a dark emerald spherical shape with a dark eye design at the center. He showed it to the audience and the observers as it hovers upon them. **"So, shall we start the presentation!?" **Eldrozul declared as the class looked on the screen.


	2. Dark Reflection: Rebirth from the Abyss

**Thanks for following my story, so the purpose of the fanfic is more on brainstorming ideas or concepts, using inspiration from other sources of fiction; however I haven't liked the idea of characters living the same way of another character, I wanted to try different ways of the characters acted. **

**Inspiration: N/A**

* * *

Eldrozul hovers the students and the teaching staff as the instructed them to go on their respective seats.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu are on the front row.

Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, Sero are the second row.

Tokoyami, Asui, Hagakure, Ojiro, Jiro are the third row.

Sato, Koda, Shoji, Aoyama, and Mineta is the final row.

The teaching staff are on the side of the theater, each has their own seat and balcony to observe the row of students. However, one student was absent from the theater, Kamanari raised his hand "Uh, where's Mineta?"

**"Well~"** Eldrozul slyly looked at the door to the hallway, where Mineta was strapped into a pod machine with several tubes and cables surround it. His face was covered with a filter mask as his mouth was drooling over for what he was seeing from the machine. He was in his personal heaven, surrounded by many girls of his wildest dreams as he was chasing after them as they were playing around along with him.

**"Taken care of, now that's out of the way, we could start the show on the road!"** He slammed the device from the side of his chair, excited to show the worlds he'd collected in his free time. His chair has a projector lens at the bottom and the sides had a cup holder and a device that allows him to project the worlds he can observe from the spherical artifacts.

* * *

_**A young boy with an eye patch was walked towards an isolated chamber, nervous but calmed as the man whom the boy with, instructed him to do. **_

_**"Remember, you don't have to beat it, rather acknowledge it, make it aware of itself, okay my boy?" A skinny man looked at him, worried about his wellbeing.**_

"Hey, it's all might, I wonder who's he talking to?" Uraraka asked she placed her finger on her chin.

"Probably Midoriya, he's always with All Might, right?" Iida said, his hands were moving in a chopping motion.

"I think so, but he has an eye patch, why is he wearing it for, was Deku injured?" Uraraka said, worried about her best friend/crush.

_**"It's alright, I haven't used this quirk in a long time, let alone used it on myself. It's the first time in everything right?" The young man replied to him as he walked towards the chamber, alone and smiling, assuring the man that he's going to be alright. **_

"A quirk he hasn't used in a long time?" The students of the 1st row were perplexed by that notion, a quirk that hasn't been used for a while.

"Maybe the quirk is dangerous to the user?" Uraraka said, knowing the downsides of a quirk has some terrible effects as covered her stomach, trying to not think about it.

"He said that he hasn't been able to use it that much let alone himself for that matter, how about you, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked his friend, only for the green haired kid in question, starting to the screen as he was drawn by his counterpart's quirk, something he hasn't used.

_**He closed the door as he sat down at the center, surrounded by mirrors. He sat there, mumbling to himself as his hands grasp the edge of his chair, he stood up hastily and took the eye patch off and activates his quirk, his left eye is pitch black.**_

"Huh, the abyss in one's soul" Tokoyami muttered out loud.

"I wonder what his quirk would be like, the way he activates, it was similar to Eraser" Midnight observed as the rest of the staff agreed on that similarities.

Eraser looks at the boy on screen, intrigued by the nature of the quirk itself.

_**As he activates his quirk, viridian flames engulfed the chamber as the same eye becomes blue-green, his quirk is inactive. The flame roared, a figure slowly appears right in front of the boy, in the mirror, the figure cracked a wicked grin. **_

Eraser's eyes widen as the image suddenly comes to life and interacting with his student "The shadow comes to life"

"Huh?! What does a measly shadow could do!? " Bakugo exclaimed as miniature explosions from his hands.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think Midoriya could control these apparitions of darkness nor he could command to his will" Tokoyami respond to Bakugo's question as dark shadow pops out and looks at the screen.

Eraser looked closer, he couldn't tell if the show was malicious or benevolent to the target, but in this case, people aren't completely immune to their own quirks.

_**"So, you've finally got to call me out?" The figure asked as it slowly walked towards the boy and it appears in front of him, two figures in the chamber, on closer inspection, the shadow became familiar to the boy, rather an identical image of the boy. Although it's just a shadowy figure, he formed a fighting stance.**_

The rest of the students were intrigued by the fact that this Midoriya has a vague understanding of how his quirk works or does he? They all ponder why he doesn't want to use it.

"Ha! Even his own shadow knows how worthless Deku is, let alone fight on his own." Bakugo smirked sadistically as he looked at the screen with anticipation of Deku getting beat up.

The rest of the 2nd row, deadpan towards the blonde as they're hoping that Midoriya could put a good fight.

"You can do it, Deku!" Uraraka cheers for her friend for support.

"Calm down, Uraraka. We don't know when this happened, let alone what's going on." Iida said as he does his odd gestures, again.

_**"I've been watching you, you only completed the physical aspect of your training, but you've been avoiding the fight that you're meant to face." The shadow smirked as reach out to the boy's hand. "Well then, shall we commenced the final part of your training, Midoriya?"**_

The former and current bearer of One of All had their eyes widen as they know that this is before Entrance Exam for UA. All Might suspect that Young Midoriya completed the transfer of the quirk, but he continued to think that he hasn't known to properly use his own quirk, or does he?

"Is it me or the shadow knew Midoriya personally?" Hagakure said, looking at the two boys surrounded in a chamber of flames.

"This looks so badass! So manly! " Kirishima exclaimed as they're witnessing a cage fight

"I hope Midoriya is going to be okay in there, those flames could seriously hurt him," Ashido said, concerned about his classmates' well-being.

"I'm sure he could handle the heat, right?" Sero asked, trying to make light of the situation.

_**Midoriya respond back "I wouldn't have it any other way!" He prepares to fight his doppelganger. **_

"That's the spirit, Midoriya!" Kirishima proudly cheers him on as he flexes his right arm, activates his quirk.

"Show him who's boss!" Uraraka stood up as she raised her fist up to showing her enthusiasm

"Yeah!" The rest of the students and Mic cheered Midoriya on while latter blushed in embarrassment, albeit indirectly since they're cheering the other Midoriya but he's still him nonetheless.

Eldrozul otherwise is enjoying the reaction, smiling all the way through.

**He woke up from the tremors, snapping Midoriya out of his trance as he was surrounded by scraps of robotic parts, all scorched from the searing heat. As he rushed towards the source of the rumbling quakes. **

The students were disappointed that they previously witnessed was just a flashback, especially the 2nd row, specifically Kirishima and Bakugo, mostly Bakugo.

"Damn it, was that just a fuckin' tease?!" Bakugo was going about to beat someone in the theater room.

"Calm down, Bakugo. I was disappointed as you do, but it's nothing to beat someone up for it, especially Midoriya." He looked at Midoriya, who is looking at the screen intensely.

The rest of the students are amazed at how much bots that the class cinnamon roll just destroyed.

"Wow, look all of those bots," Jiro said as the scenery with Midoriya in looks like a good album cover.

"He does look kinda terrifying in that scenery, ribbit" Tsuyu said bluntly as she placed her finger close to her chin.

"It looks like he's participating the entrance exams, the way he destroyed those robots looks like a villain scene" Power Loader observed as he smirked, noticing the Zero Pointer.

**A robot, the size of a skyscraper, terrorized the participating students as they're fleeing for their lives, the fear of death is strong in them as he could see it in their hearts. He couldn't bear it. **

The students shudder at the zero pointer, carrying some baggage that goes along with it.

**He ran towards the robot, not caring for his own life, as he remembered something that his shadow once told him about before he became a part of him.**

"Deku, be careful!" Uraraka said before she remembered that this is the moment where she was saved by him, she hugs around Midoriya's arm, shaking as he reassured her that she'll be okay.

"A part of him?" Tokoyami wonder by that piece of information. He thought of that when he heard the voice of Midoriya again, only for the voice to eerily echo deep, the shadow is monologing to Midoriya in his head.

"**A good hero is measured by carrying out the goodwill for others." The voice of his shadow echoed through his mind and his soul, resonates with his spirit, he looked at the young brown haired girl, her leg was buried under robotic parts as the giant robot is closing in on her. **

The pros agreed with the shadow, a good hero would always carry out justice and the desire to help others who can't defend themselves.

The students were praying for Uraraka to be okay, Iida only bows his head in shame, remembering that he couldn't do anything about it and runs out of danger, just like everyone else.

**As it took reached to a final step, it suddenly goes to a halt, pushed back by an unknown force, she hesitated to look back as someone engulfs in flames drilled onto its chest and burst through it, the flame figure zoomed back to the robot, smashes into bits****, ****blazing fast.**

"Yeah! Smash that robot to bits, Man/Deku!" Cheers from the 2nd row, seeing how the robot was smashed into smithereens.

The students cheer as well, enjoying the sheer spectacle of the fight, scratch that, it's not a fight, it's an onslaught.

The pros, on the other hand, were amazed by the sheer force that Midoriya has done, especially All Might, whom he'd witness such power, he thought it's from the usage of One for All, he's partially correct.

**"A great hero is measured by not just overcoming the darkness of oneself but for others from within as well." The robot came crashing down as she witnessed something mythical about her savior. **

The student enthusiasm quiet down a bit to ponder themselves, what makes a great hero? Is it comes from power, skill, experience or something else that neither of the things mentioned couldn't be obtained but to understood what it meant by.

Tokoyami thought hard about it, he thoughtfully thinks what's going on with the nature of Midoriya's quirk, when that quote popped up, something sparked inside from the back of the mind. "Shadow, Darkness within oneself and others. The shadow psyche"

Shoji noticed the raven head " Did you thought about something?" He didn't get a response as the boy had a lot of things to process.

Uraraka was waiting in anticipation, wanting to know what Deku looks like now. She got her answer and it forever burned in her mind.

**As he crouch down, slouches on top of scorching scraps of metal, wings were coated with flames, they appear to be feathered as it leaves a trail of feathers but burns up as it dissipates into the air. His arms were coated with a volcanic surge of energy which stretches out in a cracked vein-like pattern. The soles of his feet were on fire as he slowly turned around and look back at her. His hair and eyes were green but his left side was covered in a viridian color flames as well with a crooked horn sprout on his left forehead. **

The students, for the lack of a better term, astonished how Midoriya looked. He looked like he has fallen from heaven and cast down upon the world.

Momo looked at him on the screen, a fallen angel desecrate the inventions of a man like mere toys, Jiro thought that was someone else but it's Midoriya who saved Uraraka, but he couldn't help but feel gravitate towards him, Ashido saw another horn buddy but felt something off about him, something melancholic.

The boys except for Bakugo, however, looked at Midoriya badass and cool. Although, Shoji, Todoroki and especially Tokoyami, vividly saw a vague image of something dark about it.

**"If you could guide them not through the darkness by allowing themselves to not fear it, but to use it to cloud distractions and illuminate the truth," Midoriya smiles at her, he glides up close, removed the rubble and reach his hand out**

Uraraka smiles back at him on the screen, she thought of him as an angel instead.

Midoriya is writing everything down on his notebook, listing down what are the implications of the quirk and other usages, was the alt. Midoriya's quirk is emitter or transformation, he couldn't know for sure. But he kept his notebook down on the table for future use.

**"And that my friend, is what secrets are for, to protect you from the harsh light called truth, darkness shrouds you and use it as your armor." The girl grabbed his hand and he introduced himself "My name is Izuku Midoriya and your name is?" **

**She was amazed by saving her life, she thanked him with a light head bow. "The name is Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you, Midoriya!" She replied to him, smiling at him while shaking his hand.**

* * *

They all smiled at that moment, their first interaction together, especially the way they were acting. Ashido looks at Uraraka with a mischievous grin on her face as she tries to nudge her shoulder a bit, Uraraka doesn't notice the blush on her face before shaking out of her trance and tries to hide her face in embarrassment, for her to activate her quirk on herself, slowly floating away, only for sero to anchor her down a little.

The pros, on the other hand, were contemplating at what the shadow in Midoriya's head meant by something, that until Tokoyami stood up, making a ruckus for which the rest of the students looked at him.

"Yo, Tokoyami what up?" Kamanari asked, only to be quickly responded with a question.

"Eldr, Can I talk to you about what we just saw?" The bird head asked.

**"Go right ahead, tell me what you thought about it!" **Eldrozul smiles happily


	3. Dark Reflection: Path of Ignition

**While the chapter is relatively short, I was busy with another idea in mind. I was going to try to break the typical word limit I tend to write.**

* * *

Eldr is waiting in anticipation of what Tokoyami is going to say. The atmosphere thickens with a lot of tension as the raven teen open his eyes, "One does not become enlightened by imagining figures of light, but by making the darkness conscious. That's essentially what Midoriya's quirk does to himself and others around him, right?"

Kamanari was confused, "Uh, Tokoyami what are you talking about? I thought you were going to ask Eldr a question"

Tokoyami shot a glare at him, "that is the question." the emphasis was thickened in his tone "Eldr, could you rewind the footage to where Midoriya was confronted by his shadow, please?"

Eldr did exactly as what he was requested, he knows what is going on, he pauses the footage. **"Ah, you managed to figure out the components of Midoriya's quirk hmm?"** His slyly smiles at the shadow quirk user as he sat down on his chair projection.

"I read something like this in junior year, something called a shadow, the dark unconscious side in one's mind" Tokoyami said, a serious grim expression on his face was plaster in.

"So?! What's so dangerous about imaginary thing, I could kill at an time I could" Bakugo said, smirks at the thought of taking a shadow down.

"Ah, your shadow is taking over you right now"

"WHAT!?"

"As I was about to say, a shadow is a dark beneath one's consciousness below the ego, like Bakugo's ego is huge that his shadow could take an advantage over." He readies his quirk when Bakugo was going to pounce and tackle him. Fortunately, Eraserhead manages to erase both quirks, orders Bakugo to stand down and let tokoyami finish what he finds out.

"Thank you, sensei. A shadow is our dark inner thoughts, parts of ourselves that we tried to hide or suppress from, personality traits that people sees it as 'inferior or unwanted'. A shadow is everything what we truly are and people project that into others without acknowledging it's presence, you could say that the greatest enemy isn't a villain that's already there, it's the villain is within all of us"

The students were worried and terrified about the implications of a shadow, their own shadows, their own image of a villain is whatever is within them. Midoriya realized why his counterpart didn't bother to use his quirk, it's essentially exposing a person's inner darkness to the target. He looked at the doppelganger on the screen, that's his inner villainous side.

Tokoyami continues to explain more, "A shadow is something that we can't defeat, it'll keep coming back til we either accept or acknowledge its existence, just like what Midoriya did to beat his shadow and that fallen angel is a result of integrating one's shadow into an inner power"

The pros were intrigued by the nature of Midoriya's quirk, which essentially makes other confront their own personal demons, something that the heroes would be horrified to encounter, to face someone that knows your darkest fears, failures or insecurities, that personally knows you because that IS you. A true embodiment of oneself.

Aizawa was astonished, their quirks were similar but different approaches, his quirk is erasing quirks, thus rendering them powerless and has to rely their own strength to win. Alt. Midoriya is to exploit one's personal irrational weaknesses against them, rendering everyone caught powerless and has to acknowledge it to win, if that were so simply to begin with.

All Might, now knows the nature of alt. Midoriya's quirk, he thought that he still could be a hero even with a power to make others feel or think that they're powerless. Then, he feared that one for all would amplified Midoriya's quirk, making it more dangerous to use.

**"To be clarify, a shadow isn't a bad thing though"** Eldrozul said, looking at the screen with an aloof respond, his eyes, however, tells another story. **"A shadow is what you truly are and the moment you've accept it as a part of you, then you're whole."** He finished it off by standing on the stage and pointing at Alt. Midoriya's dark form, he looked at the orb and resume the next scene.

Where the shadow was seen, beaten to the ground by Midoriya, bruised and breathing heavily but stands victorious. He played the scene

* * *

_**"Have you accept what you are?" The shadow asked, his body slowly fades away, flakes of ashes began to stick to Midoriya's skin.**_

_**"Yes" Midoriya replied, accepting what he's been denying for so long.**_

_**The ashes began to engulfed his body as it immortalize his image forever. He glance his shadow once last time before he fades back.**_

_**"Embrace the darkness within, accept the gift that you can it a 'curse', and thanks to the quirk that's been passed down to you. People who are cursed within the darkness in their hearts, forever empowered by the grasp the true nature of man and conquer it all" The shadow said, as he fades away from the chamber.**_

_**Midoriya bust the building down with his wings, smile and replies to the blonde man "I'm ready now"**_

Everyone in the theater were impressed by the spectacles and the words of encouragement that the shadow said before dissipating into the empty space of which has been displayed on the screen, Tokoyami smirked, impressed by the Alt. Midoriya's display of power and preserverance to overcome his inner darkness.

All Might couldn't help but marvelled by the flames of his inner power, deep down he could been more proud to any midoriya's in different worlds, but something came up his mind and can't help it but being more worried about the rest.

Uraraka saw something about Midoriya's counterpart, radiates power and evolving without sudden changes about him and yet genuinely admires that part. She would learn more about him and the world which is kinda similar, but has one major difference. She couldn't wait what's more install for them to know.

Todoroki was, for the lack of the better term, intrigued by the implications of him being affected by Alt. Midoriya's quirk. What kind of inner demon waiting for him to be unleash? Something that's buried deeply within his heart, before the original changed his ways. Questions saved for later.

**He glance his hand down as Uraraka's hand waves in front of him "Hello? Midoriya, hey!?" She tries to get his attention but to no avail, til Present Mic announced out "TIME'S UP!" Midoriya snap the trance out and sheepishly smiles at her.**

**"Sorry, I spaced out" Midoriya apologize, for being unresponsive. His finger scratches the side of the cheek.**

**"No, it's alright, I guess you have something in mind" Uraraka replied, a visible blush sticks on her face. "Again, thanks for saving me"**

**"That's what heroes do, right? Saving people in the face of danger." Midoriya remarks, the flames slowly dissipate into the air. He took the eyepatch out from his pocket and cover the left eye with it. "It's nice to meet you, Uraraka." As he said that, he turned to the opposite direction, raising his hand in the air.**

The two immediately blushed at their first encounter, being played in a different direction and on the screen, nonetheless they couldn't change anything if they were in it.

Everyone was impressed by Alt. Midoriya's virtue of being a hero, to save those who can't fight impossible odds. Midoriya can't help but smile at his counterparts conviction. Momo, Iida and the teachers were praising that declaration, the latter were clapping for the most part. Everyone were excited for something interesting to see what's next.

A new scene changed and it's an ominous one

**A path of scorched fire, roared into the streets, obliterating the Point Zero as the road bacame a bubbling wasteland as if a bombing squad were dropped from the sky or for the lack of a better term, surging beneath the ground and lay waste from the surface.**

Everyone were terrified by the destructive carnage they've witnessed, the girls were hugging each other for comfort as they hope that no one were caught in the middle of it all. The guys were scared if they seen it before their eyes. The teachers were astonished by the sheer, unrestrained use of power, something was amiss as an individual with this level of collateral damage couldn't be coming from someone young as a student. Yet they'll know the reveal more closer than they ever realized.

**A young man with an ash blonde hair, panting as his arms were radiating heat, hands blistering from the intense heat.**

**"So that's how it works huh?" Bakugo said, as the horn blare across the sky. His hands resumed back to their original state.**

* * *

The scene ends with Bakugo, the alternative one is the source of that, something that come out of an apocalyptic event, even Bakugo was dumbfounded by the sheer strength of his quirk and something played back like a broken record. He looked at the raven headed teen.

"Hey, Poe's pet, what did you mentioned awhile ago?" The explosive brute asked, crackling mini explosions in his palms

"I'm more dumbfounded that you know about that, never took you as a gothic nerd, then again you're close friends with Midoriya so that's it, I guess" The raven bird replied with a snarky rebuttal "No offense to you, Midoriya, then again he would take it as an offense via association"

The green haired in question curled his index finger and proceed to put his finger down as he was going to asked that as either a compliment, an insult or both.

Eldr stood up and announced **"So any questions?!"** He asked with a sheepish smile.

* * *

**Now the next story that's coming up is the reason I added a M rated.**


	4. Crimson Lily In The Garden

**To the two reviewers: I haven't seen any of the Fate/Stay Series nor Deadpool 2. **

**Anyways, this is the story that I tend to put a bit of effort in. Side note: Yes I have other fanfic accounts with a similar story, the reason is that I wanted to test the limits and restrictions in certain sites. So I want to have a crack at it, Ao3 & Wattpad. Another thing, I don't like the copy-paste story format.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know any of the respective source material used in this story.**

**Inspiration: Tokyo Ghoul**

* * *

Things were going smoothly unless you're counting the inevitability of a brawl as Bakugo was going to pounce Tokoyami for that sarcastic remark by association. Luckily, Aizawa was going to intervene when the host managed to restrain the two, Bakugo was more forceful than the latter, well he did started it. **"Well, any questions before I could settle them in an arena?"** asked Eldr, arms stretched outwards as he looked like he was catching them both.

Momo raised her hand, the only thing in her mind was that as she spoke with confidence "By all the accountability of Alt. Midoriya's quirk in full display and yet Bakugo can do it as well. What's that about?" She wanted to know more about the whole truth about it. As he turned to Momo with honesty

**"Well, remember that Midoriya can expose the darkness within the person even they themselves never knew about it, the clue is the safety precaution. His eyepatch"** He zoomed the screen and most of the images as Midoriya when he had his eyepatch and were then at the time. **"It's just that he learned it from experience."** Said Eldr, whom he put the brute and the bird in their seats respectively. He hovered back to his chair when the metallic sphere ejected itself, slowly flicking as it shuts off.

**"Huh? That's something"** Surprised as he picked it up, examine it further. Eldr kept the artifact, checking the condition. "Well? I was getting a bit excited to learn more about the other place!~" echoed the theatre as Mina sighs at the moment, slumping on her seat. **"Hmm, it looks like the device is temporarily down for a moment"** The audiences gasped as he grabbed another one, a coal metal soot with a hint of acid red shimmering bright as he placed it on the projector.

**"This world is a bit dark"** He warned, looking at them for a moment. "How dark is it?" Asked Todoroki, whom he speculated. He took his warnings with interest. **"Let's just say that 20% of the population were appeared to be quirkless but possessed something far, far horrifying."**

The lights were damper down as the projector played a scene.

* * *

**Midoriya began to run, as far from whatever is chasing him. It was a simple investigation training, however, something went wrong as an unidentified intruder went into the simulation ground. The teachers were alarmed by the whole thing, the mysterious figure came in at a speed of unknown pace, many were to speculate that it was a mobility-type quirk. However, it got swiftly debunked as they moved at an unpredictable motion: leap, dash, pounce from pinpoint to pinpoint, scale and crawled out of the shadows as they are closing in on Midoriya's position.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as if they saw a horror film.

"Please, be okay, Deku" Uraraka begged for his friend and crush's safety

"Even with his quirk, whatever it is, it's picking up where Midoriya is going" Iida commented on the speed difference between the two.

"The dark dance between the prey and the predator" Tokoyami darkly observed.

"Midori, Please make a run for it!" Ashido frantically screams as she bites her nails in suspense.

**All might instructed the students to stay out of the situation, at the same time, they can't stand there and let him handle on his own. He has to incept the figure along with the rest of the staff who were informed of the situation: Eraserhead, Power loader, Vlad King and lastly, All Might. As a closer inspection, the figure was identified as a woman, so Midnight isn't suited for the occasion but will provide re-enforcement if things have gotten out of hand.**

"Good call, All Might" Nezu approves, and yet the back of his mind, someone that has to hunt his student down for a reason.

"Damn it, my quirk isn't going to do any help, but I would use my whip to help me out," Midnight mumbled, using her equipment as she slowly grasps it tightly.

"The question remains: how the hell she managed to get in the facility?!" Powerloader responded with alarm as he grasps the situation, the fact that someone remained undetected. It frightened him

"She won't have one of my students" All Might respond, as he was concerned with his predecessor being hunted down like that.

**Midoriya ran as fast as he could, currently in a shriveled state, his costume was torn like a broken stuffed toy; slashes and cuts of fresh blood on his arms and his legs were just dried up as it slowly drips. He slightly collapses on the concrete pavement, catching his breath as the unknown woman revealed herself. She's a young woman in a white dress, her figure was slim and a haunting skeleton - a dried out mannequin, has black hair, marching with her eyes as the abyss gazed back at them. A peculiar smile plastered on her face as she giggled out of control in swayback forth, a loud echo as her back hunches over and bones were cracked.**

Everyone had their eyes widen in horridness and fear as they saw Midoriya in a bad condition. The girls have their mouths covered, unsettled when they witnessed a brutal situation.

"My God" Momo had a loss for words as Midoriya's body is in a worse condition.

"Please, someone protect him!" Uraraka sounded in distress as someone had held her hand to reassure her, she looked at Midoriya, their Midoriya has he clutch his hand, worried with his counterpart's well being.

"That woman is barely human" Jiro commented

"And her treatment with Midoriya ain't one, to begin with," Shoji replied to her statement.

"Her posture is something I can't comprehend" Momo observed.

**Suddenly, she whips her head right up and her eyes turned black with crimson irises gleams through the darkness and the teachers were quickly alarmed, the lady in white lunches forward as Power-loader crated a deep trench but it proves to be futile as she leaps out of the way and they scatter away to surround her, Eraser tried to restrain her; only to have his entire body pulled in by her brute strength.**

The teachers were alarmed by the way she attacks, she can overwhelm them through sheer strength alone

The students were terrified by her appearance changed, as she looked way worse than a villain. But something more frightening.

**"That's the majority of the quirkless populace"** Eldr responds with indifference, shocking the audience further.

"What you mean, they're part of the quirkless population?!" Midoriya stood up, his eyes were focused on the man on the projector chair.

Eldr smirked as the room became still, darkness engulfed between Him and Midoriya as they're now private for the bit of information.

**"Let's just say that the minority of people who are truly quirkless were dwindling by the years, down to a merely 2%"** Eldr answered in sadistic glee, smiling as he drops some small exposition on him.

They returned to the theater as Midoriya dropped down, still shocked and processing the information as the first row rushed to his side.

**"You're too slim~" she bit her lips as he tosses her out of sight and All Might went to knock her down, a shockwave shook the ground and as the dust settles, his eyes widen as she caught his fist "Your body is too frail, my teeth couldn't sink it in~~ I need a young, fresh meat" She spoke in a cryptic tone as something emerges out of her back. A slithering shiny red coming out of her tail-bone and pierced all might, stabbed him like a scorpion tail.**

Everyone winched from an attack like that, All Might included as he rubbed his back as his counterpart took the concealed hit.

Bakugo sneered at the person who wounded his idol.

"You can take him on, All Might. Kill that son of a Bitch!" He shouted at the screen.

**Eraser tried to cancel her quirk. However, it didn't show signs of stopping and she continues to overwhelm his colleagues, cutting Power-loader's gear and Vlad can try to delay her onslaught, but her blood like tail proves to be stronger than his own. And thus, quickly dealt with. She slowly walked to Eraserhead, only for Midoriya to send her flying by a hard roundhouse kick into a building.**

Everyone sighs in relief as Midoriya took action to fight back, although the pros were concerned about the fact that someone manages to handle them with relative ease.

"Thank God for Midoriya, it was looking terrible huh?" Kirishima said as the cold sweat drips from the side of his head, he tried to shove the fear back.

Kaminari breath was heavy as he sighs. Looking at the situation as it terrifies him to encounter, this something he doesn't want to go through himself." Y-yeah, it seems so"

Jiro, however, had a different response, she muttered out, so she doesn't startle Uraraka "I don't think so, you see how she can handle the pros attacks? I had a bad feeling that she wouldn't be put down that easily."

That comment, however, is audible enough for Uraraka to hear and it didn't sit well, her heart was at a harsh pace, beating too much - like someone is pounding at the door in anger, as her breathing was deep and heavy as she struggled to breathe.

Iida sat down with her, patted her back and instructed her to take some deep breathing as Midoriya grasp her hand tightly, reassuring that he's okay.

"I'm here" Midoriya softly said as that's all he needs to calm her down.

**It proved to be quite effective, and yet she appears to be right behind him, slowly turned his back to have a close encounter with his soon to be killer and took a bite of his left arm. He screamed in agony as she continues to feast on his body, alive but struggling to get away from her, her tail proved to be an excellent anchor to pin him down.**

And just like that - a shriek of terror be heard across the room as Uraraka covered her mouth, trembling and shaking as her knees were weighed down as her closest friends, rushes to her side. Her eyes darted in multiple places, irises shrunk down as her gaze was fixated at the screen. She couldn't believe it, sure it's the alternate world, but it doesn't excuse that agonizing scream sounds so similar to the real one, tears poured out as the next scene continued to assault her mind.

**Drips of crimson red**** slowly seep out of his body, forming a puddle of blood as he starts to loses his vision while she began to have subtle changes to her body, she appears to be healthier and close to her perfect condition as if she's a normal human girl. Blood painted on her dress and skin - a canvas with red painted coated on her. She licked her lips as she's famished from a meal, All Might appears when she saw his fist, coming at her in an instant. She took the hit, she already had what she needed, a close source of food. Her figure vanished from the scene, as the paramedics rushed in to take Midoriya to the emergency room.**

Everyone was too speechless to react nor to comment as to what happened, all they know is that the other Midoriya is in an agonizing position, being gutted down like limping animal and clinging for dear life.

The girls went out of their seats to support Uraraka, whom she just passed out in sheer horror.

"This is horrible" Momo responds as she let Uraraka rest on the extra couches. They're concerned for both of their classmate, even one of them is from an alternative world.

The teachers who were used to the dangers of hero work, however, the brutality they've witnessed is something they can't let it go as it branded on their brains, etching in their memories to be more prepared for anything.

Eldr, however, is smiling internally as he was enjoying the atmosphere, his blood shivered in delight, he doesn't want to spoil them anytime soon, that the worse as yet to come.

_**'Oh, joy. I can't contain my excitement when they discover what Midoriya has become!~'**_ He thought, clutching the world sphere tightly, desired to let his intentions loose, however, he doesn't want to expose his desires.

**His condition looked worse than the injuries for the escort pro heroes, the back portion of the waist was bitten right away, as if he was picked down like thanksgiving's dinner turkey, his left shoulder had a huge bite till it reaches to the wrist. The doctors and nurses, tried to recover the blood loss, however, something pulsing and shimmering red from his back as if it was alive and slowly dissolving his flesh, breaking him down. It absorbed the normal blood right away and resume on feasting, til one of the doctors, realized that he wasn't just attacked by a mutant quirk user, it was far, _far_ worse than he ever hoped that he was to be wronged about.**

**He ordered the nurses to get the organ with the address in getting it. The organ in question was contained in a cylinder design, he pulled the part out and get to surgery. Hoping that he could save his life and worry about the rest of it, he'll take responsibility for it. The operation is a success, the young hero-in-training is stabilizing as he already informs the school about it. But he feared that he's not out of the woods yet, or he would say that the hunt would begin soon.**

Everyone in the theater felt something uncomfortable, the urge to know all the answers, no matter how much it'll scar them for the revelations it weighs on their chest. Some who are protective of Midoriya from another world and Uraraka who hasn't fully recovered nor awoken from the frightening imagery her gaze set upon her psyche.

Midoriya hasn't spoken a word nor heard the cries of anguish from his close friend as his worldview become a blur, details, and colors in his frighten eyes began to clash and blend together as the static noise grew louder and grating, covering ears as his eyes closed tightly, desperate to tune everything out as the flashes of red and white seeps through and invaded his mind.

"Midoriya? Midoriya?!" Someone tries to snap him out as his breathing became hitched and heavy, trying to get the words out but couldn't as if his throat was clogged by something burning and building up fast from witnessing something terrible wrong as his counterpart became a crippling carcass husk of a boy. When something obscured his line of sight and has snapped him out as he felt a stinging sensation, he cupped his cheek and hissed from the pain as he looked up.

"I'm sorry for what I did but someone needs you right now" Mina tries to be stern but her eyes slowly drip tears down to her cheeks, biting her lower lip as she placed her hands on his shoulder, lowered her head down "S-so p-please, Midoriya. Look _hic_ after Uraraka for us."

Midoriya snapped out of his trance and looked around to see Uraraka, a grief-stricken expression painted on her face as her body laid down across the other vacant spots as he sat next to her, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he holds her hands tightly, hopefully, that she'll be waking up.

**Outside of the hospital, the girl in white appears, she sniffed something in the air and covered her nose & mouth as something repulsive caught her attention, she looked at the building a bit closer. Her eyes were in shock as the scent came from the boy, he used to smell like a fresh steak, pulsing with stingy bits as if she was eating a piece of pineapple. Now, he's like a carcass of rotten fish being feasted by filthy rats scattered around in a fishing dock. She fled quietly as the stench couldn't tolerate any longer.**

The majority of the guys went sickly green and went to the bathroom to dump all of the remaining contents in their stomach, as the girls were pale white from the implications of what may happen to their classmates in that world.

Ashido still trying to wipe the tears out of her face, having two classmates feeling worse for wear on both worlds - Midoriya of another world and their Uraraka in the theater. "Why Midori? Why him?!" She screamed, venting her frustration with their inability to make the situation any better, not helping that it happened in the middle of training.

Sato came back from the bathroom, clutching his stomach and holding his mouth as the descriptive imagery wasn't pleasant in his mind. "Ugh, I don't like how _**it **_did to Midoriya like that," He said, emphasis on the attacker as an animal tor something else other than human.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm guessing that the host would have any explanations behind it" Aizawa responded calmly, however in the back of his mind, he's rather furious on how his students are dealing with some traumatic, he has seen darker things around night and the underground, but for something like this to happen in broad daylight is something that doesn't felt right.

Jiro went to check on Uraraka, her pulse is faint but beating softly, she sighs in relief as giving a thumbs up to Midoriya. He smiles but he slowly rubbed his back, witnessing the damages that his counterpart took, he doesn't want to know how it felt like.

* * *

As the scene comes to a close. Eldr yanks the spherical device out of the sockets, checking out if it's low on energy, to his surprise; the energy reserves had enough power for another viewing, he glares at the guests they're still coping with the disturbing turn of events lead on the alternative world. He deactivates the projector as he opens another portal.

**"Anyone who likes to rest or eat, you may leave to the sleeping room or the dining feast you may, I don't play these scenarios when everyone is incomplete"** Eldr announced as Midoriya carries Uraraka to the private room as the rest were getting themselves something to eat or anything to get themselves distracted from what they witnessed.

As the host leaves the theater and appears in his private quarters; his body trembles down as arms wrap around himself as a wicked smile drawn on his face as he indulges himself in his wicked amusement, a hysterical laughter echoed through the soundproof walls, his body bend back to a 90-degree arch, still smiling and blissfully at their reactions.

**"Hahahaha, woo! It's been a long time since I've laughed as that" **A mirthful tone escaped from his lips as he stood back up and observed in the traumatic heroes-in-training as they're separated from the rest of the group.

**"It's a long time these events would make them more cautious and more prone to the dangers of being heroes"** A sigh of fondness and relief came out as he observed the spherical devices, pulsing in different colors, a choir of hums ringing behind him, disembowel whispering their secrets and changes of the main reality. He scoffs a little bit as he forgot something that he would love to bring, but he'll wait for something to turn up.

Meanwhile, the lotus chamber began to pulse rapidly as Mineta was ejected out of the chamber, slowly blinking as he slowly adjusts his vision for a few minutes, before standing up and looking back at the machine "Well, 4 lifetimes in a moment can change a person huh?" A thought just occurred to him as he sat down and wait for someone to notice him.

* * *

**I have plans for him, I wanted to add more characterization for everyone else thought, but hey at least I did something :3. **


	5. Intermission

Midoriya thought that the experience would be good for everyone, but he couldn't be more wrong especially when he witnessed his counterpart being hunted and mauled down like some kind of fleeting animal. He's currently at the private rooms with Uraraka, whom she hasn't woken up from the viewing experience. He pressed his lips firmly as he holds her hand and prayed that she'll be alright when she woke up.

The door creaked slowly, startling Midoriya from his deep thoughts as Iida walked in with some tray of food for the two of his closest friends

"I had the feeling that you need something to eat, so that's why I'm here" Iida respond as he walked over to place the tray on the table.

"Was it a good thing to know all of these stories we've witnessed so far?" Midoriya asked, looking at Uraraka.

"We only saw two worlds so far, it's not too much to ask for but" he glances at Uraraka "I know what you mean, and I'm scared more than anything else"

"Most of these worlds are about me, as if I were the center of it all, it's not like I asked for this?!" A hint of anger escaped his lips

Iida was shocked by the tone Midoriya is expressing, normally he's usually reassuring others that there is a reason behind all of it. However, this is different as it means to him.

"I'm sure there's a reason behind all of it, we just have to be patient" Iida patted his shoulder, rubbing it gently as he looked at him with reassurance.

Midoriya looked at him and smiles "Thanks for cheering me up a bit" he took a slice of apple and nibbles on it.

Iida stood up "I better check up on the others and how they're doing, okay Midoriya?"

Midoriya gave him a thumbs up with a smile, as he leaves through the door, his expression turned into a cold stare, touching Uraraka's hand by moving his thumb up and down; he tried to forget that scene when Uraraka witnessed that moment, when his counterpart was gutted down like mangled animal and he can't forget the agonizing screams of hers, it's clawing it's way to his mind. The echoes and static from the background as he quickly shook it off, he looked at his scarred hand and clenched into a fist, green sparks of electricity flow through his veins as he looked at the plain white walls.

"Don't worry Uraraka, I'm not going to end up like what my counterpart has suffered. I promised that to you" Midoriya declared that to her quietly as he stood up, looked at the ceiling as a black mist seeps through it as Eldr shows up, looking at Midoriya, intrigued by his declaration.

**"Well! Someone has dumped his points in self-preservation, about time you'd have that in you" **Edlr sneered with cheerful glee as he looked at Midoriya.

"What was the purpose of what we've seen so far? I had a feeling that you had interior motives behind it all" Midoriya reply to him, ignoring that tone of his. Bakugo, Endeavor, and Monoma had something to do with that.

**"What? All I did say that these words are different from what you've done all in a lifetime. There's nothing wrong with that"** He brushed it off, smiling as he knew that he's that perceptive with people.

"Then why I'm generally the focus of these worlds huh?" Midoriya retorted, determined to know the answers which he wanted out of him.

Eldr stood there, smiling at him as he chuckled softly until it grew louder into a burst of hysterical laughter. Hugging himself as he struggles to breathe, chest heaving up and down as he comes down.

**"Well, you think I'm the only one in this? They're others before me, taking a keen interest in you; most is their personal favorite as if you're the most important thing in the world," **

Midoriya was about to say something, but he stopped him

**"And no, that's not because of One for All. For you see, your entire existence is what they caught on. The moment they saw you're dedication to become a hero no matter what people say, they just simply caught on. You, Izuku Midoriya, inspired an entire pantheon of observers to create multiple version of you; some bless you powers that may be equal or greater than the physical limitations of quirks, most put your path into villainy and few gave you an opportunity to answer a greater call than what others paled in comparison to what your other lives took."**

Eldr kept rambling the implications of why he was chosen for this particular event. As Midoriya stares at him blankly, his thoughts were running as the gears and clockworks turn and tick on his encyclopedic mind. Other versions took the path of hero or villain, and few he has the choice of unveiling their secrets to the world.

Eldr took noticed as he looms over the boy, a crooked smile etched on his face as he bent over, slouch over to check on his expression.

**"Hmm?~ Something the matter, Midoriya?"** He asked, picked him up and flung his body to a chair and slam his hazy palm to the desk drawer, luckily Uraraka doesn't hear from all the noise caused by the two visitors.

"I don't know why, but I like to see how it all goes" Midoriya spoke out

**"Even your classmates should know about it?"** Eldr replied to Midoriya's response.

Midoriya began to reconsider, they haven't known One for All yet, a secret that All Might entrusted him to keep. But he thought of something, he was chosen not because of the quirk All Might gave him, rather the opportunity to take something far more than what he has given.

"Fine, but only I allow you to" Midoriya begrudgingly agreed, to which the host of apparition shook his hand.

**"Okay, but I will explain everything in a way that you have to give context, depends but who knows?"** He shrugs at that last part before fading out of existence.

"Wait! What you mean by- Damn it!" He cursed before biting his tongue, he doesn't want to disturb her, glance over when he heard a groan coming from Uraraka.

"I'm here, don't worry about it" He reassures her as he waits for her to be awakened from her terror-induce sleep

* * *

Meanwhile, the hums of the cold pod machine buzzed through, the chambers slowly opened as Mineta walked out of the room, stretched his limbs around and twist stiff joints out. He smiles as he turned his eyes on the camera lens and stare at the room, pulled the balls of his hair to stick onto the walls, as he slowly bleeds a little, he slowly wipe with his finger and write something on it to draw the host's attention.

* * *

In the midst of it all, the rest of Class 1A were discussing the possibility of alternative worlds that Midoriya had been through, sure they're all different but it felt so surreal to see something familiar. Iida went back from the bedrooms where Midoriya and Uraraka were.

"It's odd that the host had that much knowledge of our classmates like that" An emotional exhausted Iida spoke out, his tone was clear as his glasses were. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it to comfort his two friends.

"It's alright, you did what you can do, that's all it matters, right now is that to give them some space between them." Yaoyorozu had given him a pat on the shoulder, comforting for his efforts.

"Yeah, man."

"I'm just more worried about Uraraka though, I couldn't help to think about what happened about the last world" A deeply concerned Toru spoke out.

"Yeah, that one was messed up" Jirou comment on that. The image of Midoriya are fresh in their heads as Tokoyami stood up

"Whatever it may be, We can't let it falter our resolves, we've known the risk of being heroes, it'll be a testimonial decree for all of us" He declared as he's stood and stared at the ceiling.

"I agree"

Everyone looked at Todoroki as he stares at the entrance as Eldr shows up with Mineta with him, leaning on the side of the door.

"We can handle what he shows us, this is our passage test for being heroes" He smiles as he caught the teachers, walked out, having their own discussions spoken.

**(A few minutes earlier) **

"I don't see any logical reason other than traumatizing some students! Whatever that host has planned for them is suspicious especially his interest in the problem child." Aizawa raised his complaints at the whole situation, regardless of anyone asking, them along with the students just witness a horrific scene with their classmate. What's worst is that it may happen during a training simulation.

"I know that you're upset about the whole thing, but Edlr was actually counting on that one" Hizashi responded to his close friend.

Aizawa opened his eyes for a brief moment to look as his colleague, an angry look on his face "Explain"

Hizashi took a breather to explain the whole thing to him "On the outside; he may look detached and a bit of gloating streak with everyone, but, he has a genuine desire to reveal the truth regardless whether it personal matters to someone than others, he feels that secrets and barriers will cause confusion and unwanted attention for those who want to uncover what's hidden."

"Alright but I don't see why he's doing all of this" Aizawa responded

"Yeah, I asked him the same thing, but there's one thing that you might be upset, he's slightly worse than All Might in one thing" He warned as the man in question just shrug, he didn't deny that.

Aizawa bemoaned "And what's that?!"

**(A few _few_ minutes earlier)**

**"Not gonna lie, I need someone to call me out on certain areas and hoping that you can straighten me out, of course, you're a mess on your own worth but one of us has to be slightly saner than the rest, the lesser of two evils" **Eldr pressed his hands together as he was praying and hoping that he agrees with the terms

"What about no" Mineta deadpanned as he sat down

**"I can't just do things by myself, you know how hard it is to contain all of these devices in check?!" **Eldr shows all the spheres to him which he tosses one which is a neon purple glow which he chucks it towards Mineta** "Take fast!"**

Mineta caught it. Unfortunately, the device slowly seeps through the gaps, creating a purple haze mist. His hands were slowly turned purple with vein-like cracks. "I have seen what this world contains and if you create this one then you're a sick fuck, way worse than I am"

**"That's why I toss you in the chamber! It's meant to neutralize those thoughts, and yes trapping you in there for 4 lifetimes was the necessary precaution! And it's working!"** Eldr vents it out for him, swipe the device away to bang it against the wall. **"I! MADE! THIS! WORLD! ON! THE! FIRST! DAY! ON! THE! JOB!" **Eldr tosses it back to a mini vault which he contains it with several chains and a few blowtorches here and there and chuck it out of the vacuum chamber and slammed the button to send it towards the sun.

"That's a bit excessive" Mineta commented

**"Its better than anything alternative"** Eldr calms down as close the frames down **"So how 'bout it?"** He reached his hand out to the young student.

"Alright then, wait until they find out what you really are" Mineta as he shook his hand, agreeing to his terms. In short, he's employed

**(Back to the Teachers)**

"Are one of you are pulling my leg? Please tell me" Aizawa covered his face, hoping that he's dreaming.

"This is real" All Might deadpanned as he pats him on the shoulders.

"I thought you're aren't being serious about it, but the world continues to mock my train of thought" Aizawa complaints as he sighs in exasperation.

"But at least you know now" Hizashi responded as he looked at the time. It's time to go back to the theater for another viewing.

"One other thing, you're all uncharacteristically calm about this" Aizawa points out on their odd behavior. He couldn't swore that they're going to protest this or ask how they know what the host is on a personal note.

Nezu was sitting on the sidelines, sipping his tea quietly as the rest were observing the whole thing. Midnight was, admittedly, curious on how they'll break it to him. Midnight was going to do it, but Nezu decided that he'll do it, plus its funny to him.

"We've been here way longer than anyone here, you and the rest of the class 1A were here by our request."

Aizawa peeked his fingers as he stare the principle with wide-eye shock "Are you kidding me right now?!" He really wished that he's dreaming or he'll be losing his sanity more than his entire class combined.

"Oh I really want to say that just to mess with you, but its amoral to lie and terrible of me as your high authority to break it to you" As he say this, his chair slowly moves out of the table as it was a movable chair with books stacked on top of each other to support his sitting position.

Aizawa can only do is to smack himself onto the table, slowly resigning himself to his fate.

A buzzing alarm blares through the room as Hizashi looked at his wrist watch, pointing at it as the rest of the teachers and the principle nods as they went out. All might pats Aizawa's shoulder, silently telling him to its time to go back.

* * *

As everyone was back at the theater a lot of things happened in a few minutes such as, Mineta is currently standing right next to Eldr, looking at the theater while his classmates were catching up, they couldn't sworn that he felt different that before.

The theater slowly lights up as Eldr stood on his throne projector, spinning one of the spherical devices, flowing on the palm of his hands. He glances at the entrances as Midoriya and Uraraka weren't inside in the theater. Probably they'll be the last ones to arrived. And speaking of the two, they arrived at the last minute. Midoriya was holding Uraraka's hand tightly, guiding her close. The girls rushed to help out to support whatever they need.

"It's alright guys, I'm good. Just going to take my time on dealing with this issue" She responded as she rubs the back of the head, sheepishly. She remembers waking up, cold sweat crawled on her forehead, feeling stressed as the imagery of Midoriya being butchered or having images of him having any close calls. She quickly shook her head out of those thoughts.

"Hate to break it to you, we have something interested by the host over here!"

Everyone looked at the one who called them out on their collective thoughts, they saw Mineta, holding a megaphone while a script on another hand while wearing some kind of studio staff equipment, reading the words carefully before looking back and resuming. "Okay, someone," He glances at the host while he smirked at the device in excitement.

"Has decided to give a fun world this time around, so you don't see your classmates being horrifyingly devoured like that" Mineta read through the script, his eyes squeezed as he has carefully read them out, he stopped looking at the script as he glanced at the Host with a deadpanned look. As he drop the script and just walked away.

"Okay, here we go" Eldr exclaimed as he slammed the device and the projector turns on.

* * *

**And CUT!**

**Okay, it took was too longer than I thought, to be fair, my brother got me a PS4 and I am stuck doing 100% on the following games.**

**\- God of War (2018) P.S Fuck Sigrun, I just rested for a week when I died from this bitch. **

**-Horizon: Zero Dawn P.S I want to travel multiverses to kill Ted Faro, multiple times.**

**-Spiderman (PS4) I am going to complete it on the ultimate difficulty since I already finished it on normal, I don't want to 100% on the DLC.**

**Anyways, I decided that I want Mineta to have some characteristics other than a perverted trait that many wrote him that way, I usually don't mind about that, I had experience with people like that before, along with Bakugo, Endeavor and Monoma. And I like to create some unrealistic expectations that I make it work or not, but no plan is perfect. I do it for the fun of it. So yeah the next story is going to be a sci-fi video game setting. I'll be only writing ideas that I played with before.**

**Usually, the way I update it, would probably takes me a week or two, I have an abysmal and atrocious sleep schedule, like 3 am levels of creative chaotic energy. So don't expect that I may be on time when updating it. Just clearing things out here, I create stories to get me somewhat sleeping. **


End file.
